The Shinobi Creed
by thelengendaryssj2000
Summary: Erikku is a rather strange Yotsuki. At birth something went wrong that caused him to be able to lose immense amounts of chakra when he uses the Storm release. So he has learned to fight regularly, with a sword. Now with the akatsuki on the move again his squad and him must fight to protect the World of Shinobi and the monster known as Hate.


I run down the bustling streets of the market district of the sand village. Lord Raikage has called me for a special assignment. Must be desperate if only he calls for me.

Before we go on, yes I am a Yotsuki from the hidden cloud village and no I can't use the Storm release. I'm handy with dual kunai's but only for stealth missions. The moment I enter the Raikage's room, papers are flying everywhere with Yuki standing awkwardly in the background and Mabui handing him papers. "Um….You called for me Lord Raikage?" I ask preferring not to get on Ay's bad side. "Wait for me to finish Erikku!" He demands not looking up from his desk. He furiously stamps away paper for a couple more minutes before she begins the briefing. Yuki begins walking toward the desk as Ay begins. "Erikku , yes I called you here for a special retrieval mission on the border of the land of wind and fire. Your target is the futile lord's son." He sighs. "Any other information?" I ask hoping to make this a very quick 3-day mission.

"The futile lord's son will be guarded by rouge ninja from our very own village. Be careful I'm trusting the both of you to retireve his son. And don't get beat up too much. Remember last time." Yuki cracks her fingers. "Yes…Lord Raikage!" I shiver as I run out of Ay's office in fear. Last time I was hurt badly, Yuki scolded and broke more bones than healed them. It's a thought I like to suppress. I rush over to my once more empty house. When I was l little my parents were killed in action. It threw me into an endless depression. I thought my life was over. I had my cousins but it was never really enough. Once I joined the academy it was like a miracle. Like I had been reborn. There I me Killer Bee Darui, Cee, Yugito, and Yuki. They lifted me out of my depression. Now I'm a 16 year old jonin. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself! I holster the two kunais I will use during this stealth mission. The essentials are the most important things. I lay the food and water on the bed as I look for my grey pack. For some reason I always lose the damn thing! There's a knock on the door as I find the grey pack. "COME IN ITS OPEN!" I scream packing my food. The door opens revealing a Yuki dressed in her shorts with a shirt covering most of her chest providing her protection against sharp weapons. I'm already in my black clothing with my Kunais at hand. "You always were bad on mission preparations." Yuki scolds.

"Shut up and lets go. No one's as perfect as you!" She rolls her eyes as she pushes me out the window with her following close behind. We make a quick stop at the puppet department just to check up on my weapons, and we proceed to walk out of the hidden Cloud gates.

It's been atleast one day since we left the hidden leaf. The trip wasn't as long as I thought. We had to stop at a tea house because Yuki just couldn't hold it. The she calls me immature. We're nearing the location where the futile lord's child is. I jump from trees as quietly as a mouse. Revealing my presence would surely put me at a disadvantage. We came to view the location guarded by bandits. It wasn't going to be easy. I adjust the sword on my back and proceed toward the door.

A/N: LSSJ2K HERE! I'm sorry I can't upload 3 chapters. Today was extremely hectic we got a tornado warning and the homeworks were off the charts. Like no more charts for me! :D. Now Erikku is part of the hyuuga clan but cannot use the byakugan or use the gentle fist. At birth something went wrong. When he uses it he wastes extreme chakra. So he uses a sword like Darui's and he's learned to fight normally. So Hope you enjoy. I will upload a chapter tomorrow and Saturday but the regular upload day will be on Thursdays only. So enjoy guys. STAY FROSTY!


End file.
